72 Hielos
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Cuando los dos agentes del CSI son enviados de vacaciones y ellos planean dos semanas de sol, arena y mujeres en Acapulco, no se esperan que el avión en el que viajan caiga a mitad del camino. Lo más extraño, es que no cae en ningún lugar de este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CSI no me pertenecen y pertenecen a...sus respectivos creadores, yo escribo este Fan Fic sin fines de lucro, sólo para la entera satisfacción de una maldita mujer.

_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Pues este es uno de los últimos Fan Fics escritos por el Heich-Ess. Para este Fan Fic, no tuve una idea reveladora que me dijera: "puedes escribir algo así", sino que la voz llegó a travez de muchísimos kilómetros de distancia y me dijo: "Escribe un fan fic de CSI, un Slash de Nick y Greg" O sea, yo le hablo para saludarla y la muy HDP me pide un Fan Fic. Pero ni modo, es la maldita ésa y a esa no se le puede negar nada, aunque no me guste en yaoi... ni modo, estoy condenado y esclavizado a sus deseos y pues ni modo._

_La idea realmente no recuerdo de donde salió, pero tiene un poco de "The Langoliers" de Stephen King y de Medio Mundo, mi lugar favorito, creado por mí y que pueden leer de él en otros relatos (si les interesa, mandenme un MP) y bueno. Me tardé bastante para terminar este Fan Fic, pero sobre todo porque comencé a ver CSI, yo pienso, que no puedes escribir de algo que no conoces. Así que hice mi tarea y más o menos busqué en internet datos sobre estos dos personajes. Si estos se salen mucho del Cannon, de la verdadera personalidad de los mismos, les ofresco mi disculpa, es difícil escribir de cosas que no conoces, esa es la verdad._

_y sin más por el momento, les dejo el primer capi de esta historia que fue escrita con mucho amor para mi maldita Zely._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hielos**

1

El tintineo de los hielos en el interior del vaso, lleno hasta la mitad de licor, es uno de los que Greg no olvidaría jamás a partir de ese momento. Lo escucharía por la noches, en medio de sus pesadillas, de las cuales despertaría gritando y bañado en sudor.

Desde que subieron al avión, Greg tenía un extraño presentimiento. Era verdad que estaba encantado de que finalmente Catherine les haya concedido vacaciones a él y a Nick. Al recibir la noticia, ninguno de los dos había querido aceptar la buena amabilidad de la patrona, pero su insistencia había sido tal

(lárguense o los pondré a lavar los baños)

que habían decidido aceptar sin agregar nada más a la discusión.

Catherine se había mostrado generosa y les había dado permiso de perderse donde quisieran durante dos semanas.

- No quiero ir a buscarlos, así que más les vale que regresen. -había dicho la jefa al despedirse.

- No te preocupes, volveremos. -había asegurado Nick.

Durante el primer día de sus largas vacaciones, Greg no había sabido qué hacer. Se la había pasado consultando folletos de lugares vacacionales, pero ninguno de ellos le llamaba la atención. Él no quería, ni necesitaba vacaciones. Lo que él necesitaba era examinar escenas del crimen para capturar al asesino.

Por la noche, cuando ya estaba acostado, aburrido y mirando la televisión, Nick lo había llamado por teléfono y le había preguntado si ya había decidido a dónde iría.

- No tengo ni la menor idea. -había dicho Greg.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Acapulco?

Greg ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Ellos dos, sin trabajo, en la playa, rodeados de chicas hermosas en bikini? ¿Qué hacemos aquí todavía?

Todo había parecido ir perfecto hasta que subieron al avión. Greg seguía sin comprender la razón, pero estaba muy nervioso.

La copa que tenía en la mano, era la tercera que le habían servido. Nick había dejado de decirle que se tranquilizara, y ahora sólo esperaba que el avión aterrizara.

La primera de las turbulencias que sacudió al avión, hizo que los hielos tintinearan al contacto con el vaso que los contenía. Greg se miró la mano; un poco de su bebida había saltado más allá del borde y ahora resbalaba por entre sus dedos.

- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Nick.

- Abróchate el cinturón. -dijo Greg sin más.

- ¿Qué? -Nick pensó que quizá su amigo estaba exagerando las cosas, tan sólo había sido una pequeña turbulencia; nada por qué preocuparse.

En ese momento, una más fuerte sacudió al avión hacia los lados. El sonido de los hielos en el vaso de Greg fue más intenso. Esta vez, la alarma fue general. Esa turbulencia había sido demasiado fuerte. Algo andaba mal.

- Nick, por favor. Ponte el cinturón. -pidió Greg sin despegar la mirada del asiento delante del suyo.

Nick hizo caso mirando alrededor. El pánico ya era general, el miedo podía verse en todos los rostros, excepto en los de las aeromozas, quienes lo disimulaban mejor que los demás. A Nick no le preocupaban los demás, le preocupaba Greg. Su rostro mostraba un horror mudo que le enchinó la piel nada más con verlo.

_¿Qué tienes?_, iba a preguntar cuando el avión se sacudió por tercera ocasión.

- Estamos perdiendo altitud. -comunicó Greg mirando a través de la ventana, con un horrible tono de indiferencia.

Nick miró por encima de su compañero hacia afuera. A diferencia de Greg, él no podía ver nada, sólo un inmenso cielo azul sin nubes.

Las turbulencias se hicieron más salvajes y entonces Nick vio como Greg soltaba el vaso y hacía un esfuerzo desesperado por abrocharse el cinturón. Segundos después, se escuchó una fuertísima explosión que vino de la parte posterior de la nave. Las máscaras de oxigeno cayeron desde el cielo raso y Nick se puso la suya de inmediato.

Algo crujía en la parte posterior del avión. Nick sentía el impulso de mirar hacia atrás por el pasillo para ver qué era lo que sucedía. No lo hizo. Creyó que sería preferible morir sin ver las llamas a tener que ver de lo que tenía que escapar y no poder hacerlo.

- ¡Nos vamos a morir! -gritó alguien que pasó corriendo por el pasillo. Miraba hacia atrás mientras corría. El sonido estridente de metales en torsión no cesaba.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. -urgió Greg poniéndose de pie.

- No, ¡espera! -intentó detenerlo Nick sin conseguirlo. Apartó la máscara de su rostro y fue detrás de él. Una nueva explosión los detuvo, amenazando con enviarlos al suelo por la terrible sacudida que ésta provocó. Nick miró hacia atrás. Esperaba ver fuego, esperaba ver decenas de personas engullidas por las llamas, sin embargo, no había nada de eso. Todos los pasajeros tenían rostros de confusión, miraban a todas partes sin entender lo que sucedía.

- ¡Vamos, Nick! -le gritó Greg.

Nick se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañero. En la zona de servicio, Greg buscó desesperado entre los cajones. Al fondo de uno de los gabinetes inferiores, encontró lo que buscaba.

- ¡Póntelo! -le dijo a Nick arrojándole un paracaídas.

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Nick mirando desconcertado la mochila.

- ¿Tú para qué crees? -replicó Greg buscando entre los gabinetes.

Nick miró por la ventana mientras se colgaba el paracaídas en la espalda. El cielo afuera seguía siendo azul. Ahora ya había nubes y todas ellas eran líneas kilométricas de color anaranjado que se coloreaban de rojo y luego de amarillo, para regresar al anaranjado y continuar con el ciclo de cambio de colores.

Una nueva turbulencia sacudió al avión y el crujido de metales se escuchó por todas partes. Nick miró hacia atrás, justo para ver cómo el avión se partía por la mitad y varios pasajeros eran arrojados hacia el cielo azul.

Nick se sujetó de donde pudo para evitar ser arrojado fuera del avión, o lo que quedaba de éste. Por la gran abertura, pudo ver las dos alas que habían sido desprendidas de la nave. Chocaron en el aire y explotaron en una bola de fuego que amenazó con atraparlos a ellos también.

El resto del avión comenzó a hacerse pedazos en el aire. Los pasajeros gritaban aterrados. Quienes no se habían puesto el cinturón fueron expulsados de sus asientos. Nick se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía de la manija de una puerta que estaba a punto de desprenderse.

- ¡Greg! -gritó mirando a su compañero, quien ya había encontrado otro paracaídas y luchaba contra la succión para ponérselo.

La puerta del gabinete se desprendió de las bisagras y Nick salió volando hacia la bastedad azul del cielo y sus nubes que cambiaban de color. Greg se dejó llevar por la succión e intentó colocarse el paracaídas mientras caía a un suelo que para su sorpresa, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él esperaba.

- ¡Greg! -gritó Nick, mirando cómo su compañero se precipitaba hacia una muerte segura. Por el momento, él no podía hacer nada y si no abría su paracaídas en ese momento, él también moriría.

Nick abrió su paracaídas y sintió el jalón que éste le dio al frenar su caída. No apartaba la mirada de Greg, quien todavía no lograba abrir su paracaídas. Luego de lo que a Nick le pareció una eternidad, Greg abrió su paracaídas. Nick sintió alivio, los dos se salvarían.

Más tranquilo, Nick miró el lugar en el que iban a caer. Parecía ser una selva rodeada por un desierto que se extendía hasta el borde del mundo. ¿Cómo podía existir un desierto tan grande en México?, se preguntó. Además, estaban esas extrañas nubes que cambiaban de color. Levantó la mirada para verlas de nuevo, pero el paracaídas se lo impidió.

Volvió la mirada hacia abajo, donde estaba Greg y se le heló la sangre de las venas.

Una de las enormes turbinas del avión caía dejando un rastro de humo negro detrás de ella. La turbina iba en picada hacia Greg.

- ¡Muévete, Greg! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que la garganta se quejaba por su atrevimiento, y sabía que más tarde le dolería y quizá al día siguiente no podría hablar, pero no le importó.

La turbina, se envolvió en el paracaídas de Greg y cayó junto con él a la espesura verde de la selva.

_Qué esté vivo_, rogaba en su mente, sin dejar de gritar su nombre. _¡Que esté vivo!_

Pero, ¿podría alguien sobrevivir a una caída desde esa altura?

*** * ***


	2. Chapter 2

_Waazzaaaaaa!!_

_Este es el segundo capítulo de este Fan Fic, espero que lo disfruten._

_

* * *

  
_

2

Nick cayó al suelo a través de las ramas de los árboles. Intentó correr hacia donde se encontraba Greg, pero las cuerdas del paracaídas, atoradas en las ramas, se lo impidieron. Intentó soltarse, pero su desesperación era tal que sus dedos entorpecidos, no conseguían soltar los broches.

Cuando al fin se vio liberado de sus amarras, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las ramas lo golpeaban en el rostro y algunas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra lo hicieron caer un par de veces. Se levantó y siguió corriendo, sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su compañero, esperando respuesta por parte de él.

_Qué esté vivo_, rogaba una y otra vez.

Se detuvo en seco y miró alrededor, aunque la verdad no había mucho que ver. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era verde. Verde con algunas manchas ocres. La vegetación lo rodeaba y su esencia era grosera. Nick comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en las paredes internas de la nariz. No estaba seguro de qué olor era el que flotaba en el lugar. Lo que olía, no podía de ninguna manera, ser el olor de la vegetación. Más bien, creía que olía a verde; a verde con manchas ocres.

Continuó su camino esquivando las ramas que intentaban arañarle el rostro como si de zarpas se trataran.

Llegó a un claro bastante grande. En el centro, había un enorme lago de color verde; reflejaba muy poco del azul del cielo, sólo en algunos puntos se veían manchas azules. Nick pensó que el color del agua se debía en gran parte al reflejo de todos los árboles que bordeaban el claro y no prestó más atención a esto. El lago estaba delimitado por una franja de arena blanca y cristalina que lanzaba destellos al cielo. Después de la arena, comenzaba una alfombra de pasto color esmeralda que con sólo verlo, Nick sintió ganas de arrojarse de espaldas y descansar.

Después del pasto venía la selva.

Nick atravesó el claro sin apartar la mirada del espacio entre los árboles por los que debía pasar para seguir en línea recta. Mientras atravesaba el claro, vio movimiento a su izquierda (en el lago) con el rabillo del ojo.

_Ignóralo_, se dijo. _O perderás la ruta hacia Greg._

Pasó entre los árboles escuchando un rumor, una voz, detrás de él sin entender lo que decía. No le importó, o más bien intentó que no le importara, luego se ocuparía del lugar en el que se encontraban. Lo importante ahora era encontrar a Greg.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando a través de aquella selva, pero es un momento, había estado a punto de errar su camino. Había pensado que caminó tanto que ya se había pasado del lugar en el que Greg había caído. Se había detenido y mirado hacia atrás. Había intentado mirar el humo de la turbina en el cielo, pero la verdosidad del lugar se lo había impedido. Al final, había decidido seguir adelante. Y poco después lo encontró.

El color blanco del paracaídas de Greg sobresalía por sobre el verde del paisaje. Nick se acercó al lugar y buscó a su compañero entre el paracaídas. Encontró las cuerdas y las siguió hasta los árboles. Colgado de aquel cielo raso, se encontraba Greg, inconsciente y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza. Por el momento, Nick no podía decir si el golpe lo había ocasionado la turbina o las ramas de los árboles, aunque eso era lo de menos.

Nick bajó a Greg de la rama y lo colocó en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Hizo del paracaídas una almohada y la colocó debajo de su cabeza.

Y esperó.

Le alegraba ver que su amigo estaba a salvo y vivo. Le había colocado unos vendajes, hechos de los vestigios de su propia ropa, luego de limpiarle la herida de la cabeza. La herida no era de gravedad. Lo único que había que hacer, era procurar que no se infectara durante la cicatrización y todo iría bien.

Sentado junto a su amigo, Nick miró alrededor. Se le hacía muy extraño que en medio de un desierto existiera una selva tan poblada como esta. Sin duda, México era un país lleno de sorpresas. Había escuchado de su gran biodiversidad, pero esto era absurdo.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba, era que hasta el momento, no había visto ninguna planta que conociera. Toda la selva estaba llena de vegetación que era desconocida para él. Y eso representaba un problema serio. Varios de los árboles tenían frutos, pero ¿cómo saber si eran comestibles?

Tampoco había visto animal alguno, ni aves, ni mamíferos, ni insectos. Nada. Eso explicaba el escalofriante silencio de aquel lugar. Pero aún así, lo atormentaba. Había visto, en los documentales del Discovery, que la selva siempre estaba llena de sonidos, pero ésta… el único sonido que había escuchado hasta el momento, había sido ese murmullo detrás de él en el claro.

_Y por cierto, ¿qué habría sido?_

Era eso lo que más le preocupaba; el silencio sepulcral de aquella selva extraña. Le hacía pensar que además de toda la vegetación y ellos, en esa selva no había nada más. Ni animales, ni otras personas, ni esperanza.

Sólo una taciturna muerte esperando por ellos dos.

* * *

_**  
«-( H.S )-»™**_


	3. Chapter 3

3

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Nick, cuando Greg despertó.

- Como si me hubiera aventado de un avión -confesó Greg, intentando sonreír-. ¿Encontraste a alguien más?

- No, aunque no importa. Sólo llevamos unas horas en este lugar. Estoy seguro que pronto veremos a alguien.

- Si alguien más sobrevivió. -agrego Greg y los dos quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Te duele algo? -quiso saber Nick.

- No, estoy perfecto, aunque siento que la cabeza no deja de dar vueltas.

- Yo también tengo esa sensación. Es muy extraña, como si el mundo girara más despacio.

- Sí, eso es. ¿En dónde estamos?

- No lo sé, en alguna parte de México.

Greg miró alrededor.

- No sabía que en México hubiera árboles tan extraños en una selva en medio del desierto.

- También te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

- Pues claro, me fijé en la zona antes de que algo golpeara mi paracaídas.

- Una turbina.

- ¿Fue eso lo que me tiró?

Nick asintió.

- Vaya, menos mal que las ramas son fuertes y suaves.

- Menos mal. -convino Nick y bostezó.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé, me siento muy cansado, como si hubiera estado despierto durante dos días seguidos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que llevamos pocas horas en este lugar?

- Claro, no he dejado de ver las sombras proyectadas por el sol.

- ¿No traes reloj?

- No, lo perdí entre la maleza cuando estuve buscándote. Tú todavía conservas el tuyo.

- Pero no sabemos a qué hora cayó el avión.

- Nos subimos a él cerca de las 10 de la mañana; llegaríamos a Acapulco a las 3. Supongamos que caímos a las 12, ¿te parece?

- Sí -dijo Greg consultando su reloj-. Si caímos en este lugar a las doce, llevamos perdidos exactamente dos días.

- ¿Qué?

- Tomamos el avión el viernes y ya es domingo; doce del medio día del domingo.

- No puede ser -replicó Nick-. Debe estar descompuesto.

- No lo creo, parece contar bien el tiempo.

- ¡No ha oscurecido ni una sola vez!

- Entonces quizá sea verdad que este mundo gira más despacio.

- ¡México no es un mundo!

- No dije que estuviéramos en México.

Nick clavó la mirada en los ojos de Greg, esperando que comenzara a reír y a decir que había sido una broma.

Greg no rió.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Nick, quien estaba recargado en un árbol, cerró los ojos y empezó a cabecear.

Greg había pensado que el tiempo que habían pasado allí, según Nick, había sido una broma. Sabía bien que su costoso reloj nuevo no fallaría por la caída desde un avión que se había hecho pedazos en el aire, y ahora que miraba a Nick quedándose dormido a plena luz del día, pensaba que todo era parte del juego de su compañero.

Se enderezó y buscó una piedrita en el suelo. Nick lo vería arrojándole la piedra y abriría los ojos de inmediato, para evitar ser golpeado y burlarse de él. Greg echó el brazo hacia atrás y esperó. Nick no se movió. Greg arrojó la piedrita que golpeó a Nick en la frente.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? -preguntó Nick, furioso y sobándose la frente.

Greg no dijo nada. Estaba atónito, ¿todo lo que Nick había dicho era verdad?, ¿entonces los días de aquel mundo duraban más de dos días de su propia realidad?

Era imposible, Greg no podía creerlo. La luz del día, blanca y pura, se deslizó lentamente por el horizonte y pasó a ser violeta. Greg se dio cuenta entonces de lo más escalofriante de esa situación. El mundo giraba más despacio y en el día, las criaturas de la selva permanecían dormidas, o eso era lo que el silencio indicaba. Pronto sería de noche y todas ellas saldrían a buscar su alimento. Y la oscuridad, sería tan duradera como la luz.

- Estamos jodidos. -le dijo a Nick en un susurro, y como para confirmar sus palabras, el graznido de un ave inmensa se escuchó en el cielo, teñido por la muerte del día que iba haciéndose cada vez más oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

4

- ¿Crees que…?

- Shh. -Nick calló a Greg. Intentó mirar alrededor. Intentó ver entre la oscuridad. Más allá de las copas de los árboles brillaba una escueta sonrisa de luna, rodeada por una infinidad de estrellas que ninguno de los dos reconocía.

- Escuché algo. -susurró Nick, todavía intentando ver eso que había escuchado.

El sonido de la hierba al ser pisada los alteró a ambos. Fue un sonido suave, amenazador. La pata de una criatura voraz acercándose a ellos con los ojos adaptados a la oscuridad clavados en el cuello de alguno de los dos.

Nick y Greg escucharon dos pisadas más y los ojos plateados de algún animal, que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había visto jamás, aparecieron en medio de la negrura. Lucían tranquilos, sin expresar emoción alguna. Sin parpadear, flotaban a unos cuarenta centímetros del suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -preguntó Greg intentando no gritar.

- No lo sé. -gruñó Nick tanteando el suelo. Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo más allá del límite de la tierra, había partido la rama de un árbol y confeccionado una vulgar arma que esperaba sirviera de algo. La sujetó con fuerza, intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

El animal, monstruo, cosa, lo que fuera, se detuvo y sus ojos pasaron de Nick a Greg, y de nuevo a Nick. Sus labios se separaron dejando al descubierto la blanca dentadura llena de afilados colmillos. Nick pensó de inmediato en un tiburón, Greg en la boca demencial del payaso come niños de Derry.

La bestia lanzó un gruñido que parecía más el balido de un borrego en agonía. Nick dio un paso hacia atrás. Greg rogó en silencio para que la cosa se marchara de inmediato.

La bestia se arrojó contra Greg. Nick se adelantó, levantando la vara para golpearla, y un par de ojos extra aparecieron en la penumbra, junto con las fauces abiertas de otro animal, listas para arrancarle el brazo a Nick.

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Greg, olvidándose por completo de la bestia que se arrojó contra él.

Nick dejó caer la vara y golpeó a la primera de las bestias en la cabeza. El arma de Nick se partió a la mitad y la criatura cayó al suelo. Su bestial compañera estaba a punto de alcanzar a Nick cuando una figura oscura cayó sobre ella desde las ramas de los árboles.

Los destellos que lanzaba el puñal, aparecían y desaparecían con cada golpe certero. La criatura lanzó un último quejido indignado y se desplomó en el suelo, muerta. Su compañera rugió enfurecida e hizo ademán de lanzarse contra los hombres, pareció pensarlo mejor y huyó, internándose en las sombras.

Greg aprovechó el momento y tomó la mitad de la vara de Nick que había quedado en el suelo.

- No la necesitarás más, muchacho. -dijo una voz grave y rasposa.

- ¿Quién es usted? -inquirió Nick sin soltar su trozo de vara.

- Soy el que acaba de salvarte la vida -dijo la figura levantándose para mirar a Nick-. Así que más te vale no apuntarme con eso o terminaré haciendo lo que esta bestia no consiguió.

Nick sopesó sus posibilidades y bajó la vara. La figura, hombre, cosa, lo que fuera, tenía razón. Los había ayudado, así que no tenían por qué atacarlo.

Greg también bajó su arma.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Greg.

El hombre, la figura oscura, lo miró.

- ¿Mi nombre? -escupió a un lado-. Ya lo he olvidado.

- ¿Cómo es que ha olvidado su nombre? -se extrañó Nick.

- ¡Lo he olvidado! No era tan importante como todos creen. Dejen de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas. ¡Yo maté a la bestia!, así que su carne me pertenece.

- Quédatela -dijo Greg-. No parece tan apetitosa.

- No son de por aquí, ¿cierto? -preguntó la figura, enfundando su arma.

- No, venimos de las Vegas. -respondió Nick.

- ¿Qué lugar es ese?

- Un lugar ruidoso y luminoso en los Estados Unidos.

- Nunca oí de ninguno de esos lugares. -dijo el hombre sacando una cuerda de entre sus ropas y atando las patas de la bestia.

- No es posible. -se asombró Greg.

- No importa -dijo Nick evitando que su compañero comenzara a bombardear al tipo con preguntas de porqué no conocía la potencia mundial más señalada del mundo-. ¿Qué lugar es este?

El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y alzó la cabeza. Miró primero a uno y luego al otro.

- El lugar donde morirán, por supuesto.


	5. Chapter 5

5

El hombre los guió hacia el sur. La figura, se movía con agilidad y gracia, saltando raíces y agachándose para que las ramas no lo golpearan. Arrastraba el cuerpo del animal con asombrosa facilidad. Llegaron hasta una cueva que estaba muy alejada del claro donde se encontraba el lago. Antes de entrar a ésta, el hombre se detuvo y miró alrededor; al camino por el que llegaron y al cielo. Nick y Greg lo miraron a él, esperando que dijera algo. Gracias a la luz de las estrellas, pudieron verlo sin las sombras que lo ocultaban de su vista dentro de la selva.

El hombre era de edad avanzada, tenía el rostro surcado de arrugas en la comisura de los ojos y de la boca. Debajo de la nariz tenía un ancho bigote que apuntaba a los costados de su rostro. Los labios partidos y pálidos. Su piel era acartonada. Las orejas grandes con pelitos saliendo de sus oídos. En la coronilla no tenía cabello, pero donde sí, el cabello blanco crecía largo hasta los hombros. Se veía flaco y desnutrido.

Lo que más inquietó a Nick de aquel anciano, fueron sus ojos. Los tenía bien abiertos, alertas y completamente grises. A la luz de las estrellas, lanzaban destellos plateados, parecidos a los de las bestias que los habían atacado momentos antes.

- Vamos. -gruñó el anciano y entró a la cueva arrastrando su presa de las patas traseras.

Hasta ese momento, Nick y Greg pudieron ver bien la bestia que los había atacado. Tenía el cuerpo de un león, sin melena. Las patas eran de un ave rapaz, negras y poseedoras de enormes garras kilométricas teñidas de rojo. La cola era gruesa y la punta tenía un aguijón, como un diente de punta muy afilada. La cabeza era horrible, desgarradora. Nick vio su propio rostro desfigurado por una mueca de dolor y horror, pegado al cuerpo de aquel animal, con los ojos plateados, sin brillo y la boca llena de aquellos colmillos. Greg vio su propio rostro así como Nick vio el suyo.

- Yo no pienso… -el rugido de una bestia, que se adivinaba inmensa por el sonido que producía, interrumpió a Greg. Ambos miraron a la oscuridad de la selva y luego se miraron.

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción. -dijo Nick y entraron a la cueva.

El interior estaba sumergido en penumbras. Nick tropezó dos veces y Greg cayó al suelo cuatro. En lo más profundo, el anciano había preparado una fogata y estaba ahora sumido en la tarea de despellejar a la criatura.

- ¿Es aquí donde vive? -inquirió Greg mirando alrededor. Había varios utensilios—lanzas y cuchillos—colgados en las paredes. También había un grupo de líneas pintadas.

_Los días que lleva en este lugar_. Pensó Greg.

- Aquí dentro estarán seguros -dijo el anciano ignorando por completo la pregunta de Greg-. Será mejor que descansen.

- Pensé que íbamos a comer. -replicó Greg.

- No seas imbécil -atajó el anciano-. No podemos comer de noche.

- ¿Por qué no? -inquirió Nick.

- Duerman -ordenó el anciano-. Es lo mejor que pueden hacer por el momento. Comerán por la mañana.

Nick y Greg se miraron desconcertados, pensando qué tenía de malo comer por la noche y cómo saldrían de allí.

Se sentaron en un rincón. A pesar de tener algunas pieles apiladas detrás de él, el anciano no les ofreció ninguna. Ambos intuyeron lo que el anciano les diría si se atrevían a pedir alguna, así que no lo hicieron.

- ¿Qué lugar crees que sea este? -preguntó Greg.

- No lo sé -respondió Nick-, pero como sea, debemos volver a casa.

- ¿Crees que alguien más haya sobrevivido?

- No lo sé.

- Yo espero que no.

Nick lo miró sorprendido.

- Creo que morir sería mejor que esto. -dijo Greg para defenderse.

- En eso tienes razón, muchacho -dijo el anciano, sin dejar de destazar a su presa. Estaba acuclillado más allá de la fogata dándoles la espalda. Los miró por sobre su hombro-. Este lugar es el infierno. Una vez que llegas, no hay salida. Será mejor que se acostumbren a los días largos y a las noches cortas. Estén alerta, pronto la luna desaparecerá del cielo y las cosas serán peores.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? -inquirió Nick.

- Ya te lo dije -respondió el anciano volviendo a su tarea-, el lugar donde morirán.

- ¿Y tiene nombre?

El anciano se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué insistes con esa estupidez? ¿Qué importancia tiene un nombre? Puedes llamarlo _Metzicou_ como todos los demás.

- ¿Sabe dónde está México? -preguntó Greg, casi poniéndose de pie.

- He oído de él -replicó el anciano-. Todos los que llegaron a este lugar lo buscaban.

- ¿No sabe cómo llegar?

- No.

- ¡Maldición! -masculló Greg.

Nick no había dicho nada. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pared donde estaban las líneas. Contó 75.

- ¿De qué son esas marcas en la pared? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Conocía la respuesta y no quería formular la pregunta. No obstante, no pudo contenerse, necesitaba que el anciano se lo dijera. Necesitaba escucharlo.

La sonrisa del anciano se ensanchó y volvió a mirarlos por sobre el hombro. Su aspecto fue lúgubre, con el cuchillo en la mano, parecía casi demencial.

- Son los que han muerto.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Era de día y en la cueva sólo se encontraban Nick y Greg, todavía dormidos. La fogata seguía encendida y la carne de la criatura que habían asesinado la noche anterior, estaba asándose en un comal.

Nick despertó antes que Greg y contempló el lugar con los ojos a medio abrir. Lanzó un bostezo y miró a Greg, quien estaba acostado a su lado, cubierto con una de las pieles que el anciano no había compartido. Por la noche, Greg había despertado y el anciano no estaba por ninguna parte, entonces él había aprovechado para usar una de las pieles.

_Pobrecito_, pensó Nick. _Debe estar muy cansado._ Se puso de pie y comprobó que su compañero no se había despertado con su movimiento.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva. Le parecía que anoche, cuando entraron, la extensión de ésta era mucho mayor. Se dijo que tal vez le había parecido así, debido a la oscuridad de la noche y a sus nervios, y no pensó más en ello.

Afuera la selva seguía tan muda como el día que llegaron allí. Nick extendió los brazos al cielo y escuchó sus huesos tronando. Aspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de aquella selva desconocida y exhaló ruidosamente.

Hizo un poco de ejercicio, aprovechando que nadie iría a molestarlo. Después desayunaría, quizá iría a bañarse al lago, invitaría a Greg, eso podría resultar muy divertido.

- ¿Nick? -escuchó la voz desconcertada de Greg llegándole desde el interior de la cueva.

- ¿Qué sucede? -lo llamó, mirando al interior de la cueva.

- Nada -respondió su compañero-. Me parece que el desayuno ya está listo. -dijo apareciendo por el agujero de la cueva.

- De acuerdo -replicó Nick-. ¿Te parece si comemos afuera? Hace un día perfecto.

Greg miró alrededor.

- ¿No crees que sea peligroso?

- Lo dudo. Tal parece que los animales salen de noche. ¿Escuchas? -preguntó levantando un dedo junto a su cabeza.

Greg miró al cielo y escuchó.

- No oigo nada. -dijo luego de un rato.

- ¡Exacto! No hay nada entre todos esos árboles. La selva es completamente nuestra. Podemos comer donde queramos.

- En ese caso -dijo Greg-, me gustaría comer junto al lago.

Transportaron la comida juntos a través de la selva hacia el lago. Como en el tramo de la cueva, Nick sintió que el recorrido había sido más corto que la noche anterior. Iba a comentarlo con Greg, pero un movimiento a su izquierda lo distrajo.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Greg.

- Me pareció ver algo. -dijo Nick escrutando la espesura de la selva.

- Quizá tu imaginación. En este lugar no hay nada. Si algo se hubiera movido por allí, lo habríamos escuchado. Créeme.

- Sí, tienes razón. -concedió Nick y olvidó el asunto.

Colocaron la comida sobre una roca grande que estaba rodeada por cuatro más pequeñas, casi parecía una mesita. La carne de la bestia, sin cabeza, ambos pensaron que el anciano se la había llevado y se sintieron aliviados por eso, sabía mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Tenía la consistencia suave del pollo, no era grasosa y no necesitaba ningún condimento. Además tenía un suave sabor a licor. Exquisita.

La devoraron con gula, sin decir palabra alguna entre ellos. Cuando terminaron de comer, se tiraron a descansar en la arena blanca, mirando hacia el cielo y disfrutando de la calma casi infinita del lugar.

- Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Greg, estaba recostado con las manos debajo de la cabeza y la rodilla izquierda flexionada.

- Sí -respondió Nick, mirando a su compañero de pies a cabeza-. Aunque le hace falta un poco de ambientación.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ¡yo puedo cantar! -dijo Greg y comenzó a cantar "Seasons in the sun".

- ¡Oh, no! Por dios, cállate. -se quejó Nick. Lo único que consiguió con esa petición fue hacer que Greg cantara más fuerte.

- ¡Que tu voz no es precisamente melodiosa! -dijo sin que Greg se callara.

El cantante de la selva, cerró los ojos para imprimir un mayor sentimiento a sus palabras. En la parte de la canción en la que tenía que abrir bien la boca, sintió una marea de arena cayendo sobre su rostro.

- ¿Vas a callarte?

Greg escupió toda la arena que pudo y miró con resentimiento a Nick.

- Vas a arrepentirte por eso. -amenazó y Nick corrió huyendo de él.

- ¡No es para tanto! ¡Cantas horrible! -gritó Nick sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Horrible vas a quedar después de que te alcance! -aseguró Greg lanzándose a las espaldas de Nick, éste se sostuvo un poco antes de caer al suelo con Greg sobre él.

Greg lo tomó de la cabeza y lo restregó contra la arena. Nick dio un giro lanzando a Greg al suelo.

- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo y se lanzó sobre Nick.

Rodaron intentando uno quedar sobre el otro. Las espaldas de Nick se mojaron al contacto con el lago y le sorprendió lo cálida que estaba el agua.

Nick fue sometido. Greg lo sujetó de las muñecas, cargando todo su peso sobre éstas para que Nick no pudiera moverse. Sentado en su vientre con las rodillas a los costados de su amigo.

- ¿Te das o te rindes? -preguntó Greg.

Nick no respondió, sólo acariciaba el rostro de Greg con la mirada. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo hecho momentos antes. El peso de Greg sobre su cuerpo era reconfortante. De repente, Nick deseo quedarse así, recostado a orillas del lago con Greg encima de él.

Greg también lo miraba, directo a los ojos, intentando que su mirada allí se quedara, pero sin que él supiera por qué, sus ojos descendían hasta el cuello de su compañero. Sentía ganas inmensas de tocarlo, de acariciar a su amigo. ¡Por dios, se moría de ganas por besarlo!

¿Sería el sabor a licor de la carne?

Lentamente, Greg acercó el rostro al de Nick. Se miraron a los ojos con sus narices a punto de tocarse. ¿Qué demonios estaban a punto de hacer? Greg se remojó los labios y descendió lo que faltaba para rozar con los suyos los labios de Nick.

Al principio, el contacto fue tímido, torpe. Había demasiados nervios en ambos como para poder concentrarse. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, no querían ser descubiertos. ¡Pero qué demonios! No había nadie en la puta selva.

Nick, que había sido liberado de las muñecas cuando Greg acercó su rostro al suyo, tocó las rodillas de su compañero y sus manos reptaron por los muslos hasta sus nalgas pequeñas. Las acarició con ternura y abrazó a su amigo pasando sus brazos por la espalda baja.

Greg colocó las manos sobre las orejas de Nick, regalándole el sonido del oleaje del mar. Acarició el camino de su piel hasta el cuello y dejó las manos en el pecho de Nick.

Sin decir palabra, Nick apartó a Greg para quitarle la playera. Contempló el torso desnudo y lo recorrió con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo círculos alrededor de las tetillas. Se enderezó para alcanzar con los labios la piel. Comenzó a besarlo, por aquí y por allá, poniendo especial atención a los pezones. Acariciándolos con la punta de la lengua, chupándolos como si de ellos fuera a salir algo.

Greg abrazó la cabeza de Nick, acercándolo más a él. Sus manos bajaron hasta los faldones de la camisa de Nick y se la quitó, dejándosela en mitad de los brazos. Dejándolo sometido por un momento. Lo recostó y le aplicó el mismo tratamiento de labios en el pecho al que él había sido sometido.

Nick apartó la camisa y recostó a Greg de espaldas, con el agua empapando su espalda. Las manos de Nick bajaron al pantalón de Greg y por sobre la prenda acarició el miembro duro, caliente, excitado.

Le quitó el pantalón, dejándolo a la mitad de sus rodillas, exponiendo la vellosidad boscosa rodeando al miembro enhiesto de Greg. La cabeza brillante, hinchada y nacarada se alzaba orgullosa algunos centímetros.

Nick acarició las zonas circundantes con leves y enloquecedores roces de las yemas de sus dedos. Greg se estremecía y dejaba de respirar cuando las manos de Nick se acercaban a la erección palpitante entre sus piernas.

Nick miró el rostro desencajado por el deseo de Greg más allá del miembro ciclópeo. Tomó el miembro con una mano, sintiendo la temperatura febril y la palpitación excitada. Acercó el rostro y jadeó en la punta. Disfrutó del estremecimiento de su amigo. Separó un poco los labios y con ellos acarició la erección de Greg.

Dentro de su boca, Nick acarició la punta del miembro con la lengua, con movimientos lentos, degustando el sabor único de su compadre. Se la mamó acariciándole los huevos hasta que Greg explotó en un chorro caliente y espeso que se estrelló en el paladar de Nick, en medio de gritos excitados y jadeos descontrolados.

Nick limpió la verga chorreante y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Greg. Éste se levantó para besar los labios, de los que escurría un poco de su semen, de Nick.

Las manos de Greg desabrocharon el pantalón de Nick y se lo bajaron hasta las rodillas. Iba a agacharse, bajar la cabeza y mamar, pero Nick lo detuvo. Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo recostó en la arena blanca. Le separó las piernas y se escupió en la mano. La llevó hasta el culo de Greg y lo humedeció, lubricándolo con su saliva. Greg hizo otro tanto, frotando la erección de Nick con suaves caricias humedecidas con su saliva.

Nick se recostó sobre Greg, quien lo sujetaba de los hombros para darle un poco de apoyo, y le separó las nalgas, abriéndole el culo lo suficiente para que el glande entrara.

Greg sintió la cabeza caliente, dura y palpitante rozando la intimidad rugosa entre sus nalgas. Nick jadeó al tiempo que su verga hinchada entraba lentamente más allá de los esfínteres de Greg.

Greg jadeó también, el dolor se convirtió en placer. Levantó las piernas, abrazando con ellas el cuerpo fornido de Nick, para abrir un poco más su culo. Quería, sentía la necesidad de abrirse para él.

Nick le sujetó la pierna derecha e hizo las embestidas más profundas, disfrutando de la presión de los esfínteres en la base del pene.

Nick jadeaba, Greg jadeaba, y los sonidos de su pasión se esparcían por aquella selva silenciosa en la que las criaturas se ocultaban de los rayos del sol, esperando la noche para salir a cazar. Pero en ese momento, Nick y Greg no pensaban en eso, tan sólo disfrutaban de las embestidas, del sexo secreto y desenfrenado entre amigos.

Nick explotó en un chorro furioso entre las nalgas de Greg. Cayó agotado sobre su amigo y se abrazaron extasiados y con su sudor mezclándose con el agua del lago.

Se quedaron allí bastante tiempo, uno al lado del otro, mirando el azul del cielo más allá de las copas de aquellos árboles desconocidos. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, el anciano los miraba a través de la espesura de la selva. Sus labios partidos mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción llena de dientes amarillos y chuecos. Tenía razones para sonreír, por supuesto. Frente a él, recostado en la arena del lago, estaba su boleto de salida de ese horrible y silencioso lugar; el sacrificio para el Espíritu del Lago.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Aquel día fue corto, o se les escapó como agua entre las manos. Ninguno de los dos supo decir qué fue lo que sucedió, pero ambos lo disfrutaron. Se quedaron tumbados en la arena largo rato, medio desnudos y después se metieron al lago para lavarse un poco. Mientras lo hacán, jugaban arrojándose agua a la cara, o hundiendo el uno al otro, hasta que el otro se zafaba o quien lo hundía pensaba que era suficiente castigo. Cuando salieron del lago para ponerse la ropa, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse detrás de la línea que dividía al cielo de la tierra. No comentaron nada de esto, no les molestaba que el día se hubiese esfumado de aquella forma. Estaban seguros que si no sentía el paso de los días, se les haría menos tedioso esperar allí para ser rescatados.

Lo que no sabían, era que nadie iría a rescatarlos.

Caminaron hacia la cueva, todavía bromeando y platicando. Los sonidos en la selva comenzaban a ser más variados. Aceleraron el paso para no ser atacados por ninguna criatura. Por alguna razón, ambos sentían que el viejo no estaba por los alrededores, esperando paciente para ayudarlos a salir de cualquier dificultad. Y no se equivocaban, el anciano los esperaba en el umbral de la cueva, con una larga lanza en la mano izquierda y un cuchillo colgado de su cadera.

Al verlos, perforó a Greg con la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Nick, soltando la mano de Greg.

- Tú debes venir conmigo. -dijo el anciano señalando a Greg con la punta de su lanza.

- ¿Para qué y a dónde? -interrogó Nick. Ahora era él quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Tú quédate aquí, no te necesitamos -atajó el anciano-. Dentro de la cueva estarás a salvo.

- ¿A dónde iremos? -quiso saber Greg, dando un paso hacia delante. Nick lo sujetó del antebrazo.

- Tenemos que ir al lago. -dijo el anciano sin agregar nada más. No se movía, tan sólo esperaba que Greg dijera que sí para ir detrás de él.

- ¿No pueden esperar al amanecer? -inquirió Nick.

El anciano no respondió.

- Camina. -le ordenó a Greg.

- No te preocupes, volveremos pronto. -dijo éste para tranquilizar a Nick, quien no dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

- No vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

- No pasará nada -dijo Greg-. Volveré para estar contigo.

Greg se internó en la selva, seguido por el anciano quien pasó lo más alejado que pudo de Nick, mirándolo con desconfianza, como si de un momento a otro, Nick fuera a lanzarse sobre él.

Nick se quedó frente a la entrada de la cueva, observando cómo Greg y el anciano sin nombre se perdían entre la espesura oscura de aquella selva. No apartó la mirada del lugar por donde su amigo había desaparecido en un buen rato. Luego el quejido de algún animal extraño lo devolvió a la realidad y decidió que quizá sería mejor volver al interior de la cueva. A pesar de que no le había gustado nada de lo que había dicho el viejo, tenía razón en algo; dentro de la cueva estaría seguro.

Una vez más, el camino al fondo de la cueva se le hizo muy largo. Era como si la noche adjudicara a las cosas una extensión extra que la luz les confiscaba para agregárselo al tiempo que el sol permanecería en el cielo.

Se sentó en un rincón de la cueva y miró las cenizas de la fogata que el viejo había prendido la noche anterior. Estaban rojas todavía, como si se hubiera apagado hace poco. Sobre las cenizas había una hoya bastante grande, y botado en un rincón, había un molde muy extraño. Las paredes estaban vacías, todas las armas habían desaparecido. El anciano no se las había llevado, él sólo llevaba una lanza y un cuchillo, que a Nick le había parecido nuevo.

Miró las marcas en la pared. Volvió a contarlas y había 76, una más que la noche anterior. Entonces Nick se puso de pie de un salto.

"Son los que han muerto", escuchó las palabras del anciano en su cabeza. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cueva, Greg estaba en problemas.

En esta ocasión, el camino de salida se le hizo tan extenso como la muralla china. No era posible, pero se había tardado muchísimo en salir de aquella cueva. Además que cuando llegó a la entrada, no podía seguir corriendo. Le faltaba el aliento y el aroma a verde con manchas ocres de la selva no le ayudaba en nada a reponerse de la carrera. Escuchó los gritos de aquellas criaturas con aguijones en la cola y se estremeció. Tendría que meterse en aquella selva demencial sin la protección de ninguna arma y salvar a su amigo de aquel anciano desgraciado que había matado sin dificultad a una de esas criaturas con el rostro de quien la mirara.

No tenía posibilidades. Su buena suerte se terminaría mucho antes de llegar al lago, sin embargo, lo intentaría. No se quedaría dentro de la cueva esperando a que el anciano volviera y le dijera que la última de las marcas en la pared correspondía a Greg.

Esquivó lo mejor que pudo las ramas y raíces que se atravesaban en su camino. Algunas hacían su mejor esfuerzo y se estiraban lo más que podían para arañarle el rostro. Ninguna de las raíces logró derribarlo, eso fue bueno. Si caía, estaba seguro de que en ese mismo momento, alguna bestia oculta entre las sombras de la selva se le lanzaría encima y lo devoraría en pocos segundos.

A medida que se desplazaba por la selva, Nick escuchaba a varias criaturas corriendo a sus costados. No podía hacerse una idea clara de cuantos iban consigo, pero estaba seguro de que eran más de dos. Si ninguno de ellos se le aventaba encima en mitad de la carrera, podría utilizarlas una vez llegando al lago.

No supo cuanto corrió, pero de verdad no podía seguir haciéndolo. Pronto sus piernas se negarían a seguir corriendo y lo derribarían, dejándolo servido en charola de plata verde para aquellas bestias hambrientas.

Pero sus piernas aguantaron. Delante de él vio el claro y eso le dio ánimos para no detenerse. Frente al lago, se encontraba el anciano, gritando palabras inteligibles para Nick. Greg estaba atado y tirado en el suelo detrás del anciano.

- ¡Nick! -gritó Greg haciendo que el viejo interrumpiera sus alabanzas y mirara en dirección a Nick.

- ¡Te dije que esperaras en la cueva! -rugió el anciano sujetando su lanza delante de él.

- ¡Sé lo que pretendes hacer y no voy a permitírtelo! -jadeó Nick, acercándose al anciano con pasos temblorosos.

Detrás de él, las criaturas de pelaje oscuro con rostros inciertos, salieron como si fuera el ejército que esperaba recibir órdenes de él para atacar.

- ¡Los has traído a un lugar sagrado, estúpido! -bramó el anciano. Nick no pudo decir si lo que había en su rostro era temor o coraje.

- Los he traído para que arreglen cuentas contigo. -aseguró Nick y las criaturas se detuvieron.

Greg miró desconcertado a Nick y los ojos del anciano se abrieron tanto como podían.

- Eres un estúpido, no sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer. ¡Regresa a la cueva!

- ¡No! -gritó Nick-. No dejaré que mates a mi amigo. Primero, éstas criaturas se deleitarán con tu carne y luego, nosotros saldremos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de deleitarnos con su carne? -inquirió una voz grave y aterradora que salió de la espesura de la selva detrás de Nick.

Éste se giró, sintiendo que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho de un momento a otro.

- ¡CONTESTA! -rugió la voz haciendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeciera y la superficie del agua se perturbara.

- Fue… -comenzó Nick-. Fue él quien asesinó a uno de los suyos.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! -gritó el anciano.

Las bestias rugieron ofendidas al escuchar las palabras de Nick.

- Ergthask -dijo la voz, Nick pensó que con ese gruñido se refería a la criatura asesinada-. Era un buen compañero. Él fue quien lo mató, pero tú y tu amigo se lo comieron.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

- No podíamos hacer otra cosa -gritó Greg-. Preferimos que su espíritu se uniera al nuestro.

- Eso es un final digno para un buen compañero. -concedió la voz. Nick suplicaba a todos los dioses para que la criatura, poseedora de aquella voz no saliera de las sombras que lo mantenían oculto.

- ¡Sí, por eso mismo te ofrecemos al anciano que ha sido un buen compañero! -gritó Nick apretando los ojos.

- ¡Maldito, hijo de puta! -rugió el anciano lanzándose contra él. Las bestias se pusieron en movimiento y entre tres lo derribaron sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

- Acepto tu ofrecimiento -dijo la voz, mientras sus súbditos despedazaban al anciano en medio de gritos agónicos-. Y espero que disfruten su estancia en este lugar. -terminó lanzando una carcajada terrible que retumbó en el claro y fue desapareciendo lentamente.

Las bestias se alejaron, llevando consigo el cuerpo mutilado y destazado del anciano.

Nick corrió a liberar a Greg.

- Ahora estás a salvo. -dijo abrazándolo.

- ¡No debiste hacerlo! -lo empujó Greg-. El anciano estaba salvándote la vida.

- ¿De qué…?

Un sonido chirriante y muy fuerte interrumpió a Nick. El agua plateada del lago se sacudió como si estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto. De ella salió, en medio de una explosión de agua, una figura brillante que deslumbró los ojos de Nick y de Greg que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar. La figura, alta y de mujer, los miró con un rostro plateado y sin ojos. Medía como mil kilómetros de altura y su cabeza llegaba más allá de las copas de los árboles.

_El Espíritu del Lago_, pensaron Greg y Nick al mismo tiempo.

La figura brillante alzó las manos y perdió tamaño a una velocidad vertiginosa, quedando sólo unos centímetros más alta que Nick.

- ¿Tna Wouy Tah Wsit Ahw? -preguntó con la voz más melodiosa y suave que ninguno de ellos dos haya escuchado jamás.

- No… no entendemos lo que dices. -dijo Greg, quien reconoció ese dialecto como el mismo que había utilizado el anciano antes de ser asesinado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó la figura. Su voz tranquila llenó de una calidez indescriptible los corazones de Greg y Nick.

- Queremos salir de aquí. -se apresuró a decir Nick.

- ¿Y qué están dispuestos a ofrecer? -preguntó la figura.

- Era yo el sacrificio. -dijo Greg adelantándose un paso.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, Nick. El anciano estaba intentando sacarte de aquí. Estuvo seguro de que yo aceptaría morir para librarte de este horrible lugar. Sabía bien que tú no lo aceptarías, por eso te pidió que permanecieras en la cueva.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

- No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Pusiste a las bestias en su contra apenas llegaste, no se contentarían hasta llevarse a uno de nosotros. Y no iba a permitir que te llevaran a ti.

- ¡Oh, Greg! De haberlo sabido…

- Eres una criatura muy noble, Greg Hojem Sanders de Texas. Por eso mismo, te recompensaré, y saldrás de este lugar de inmediato.

- ¡No! Yo no quiero salir. Es Nick quien debe de salir de aquí.

- ¡Cállate! -rugió el espíritu sin su voz suave y cálida. Ahora era un grito de enferma mental-. ¡Te estoy recompensando y mi voluntad se hará por sobre la de cualquier otro! ¡Jajaja! Tú, noble Greg Hojem Sanders de Texas, saldrás de este lugar y volverás a casa. Tu amigo se quedará en las profundidades de _MI_ lago junto con los otros 75 ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!

- ¡No! Debo ser yo quien se quede en las profundidades de tu lago.

- Puedo quedármelos a los dos, si no quieres largarte. -siseó la figura.

- ¡Greg! Está bien Greg, tú debes marcharte. Yo me quedaré.

- ¡No! -repuso Greg-. Quiero que tú regreses a casa. Ya estaba decidido. Desde el principio, yo sería el sacrificio.

- ¡Cállate! -gritó Nick.

- Sí, cállate la maldita boca de una buena vez, Greg Hojem Sanders de Texas y ¡lárgate! -chilló la figura lanzando una mano en dirección a Greg como si estuviera espantando a un insecto molesto. Greg salió despedido del lugar hacia las profundidades infinitas del cielo y desapareció.

- ¡GREG! -gritó Nick, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Y ahora… -dijo el espíritu del lago. Nick giró lentamente y lo último que vio, antes de ser sumergido en las aguas turbias de aquel lago infernal, fue el verdadero rostro del Espíritu del Lago.

Era una mujer, de piel verde y podrida por la humedad, de ojos brillantes por la humedad y enloquecidos. Algunos gusanos blancos los recorrían y salían de los globos oculares alimentándose de ellos. Los dientes podridos y los labios incompletos mostraban una sonrisa aterradora. Los cabellos como de momia, llenos de humedad. Agua no le faltaba al espíritu, eso quedaba claro.

Nick se vio sumergido en las profundidades del lago y la luz que se filtraba desde la superficie le parecía infinitamente codiciada. La quería, debía tenerla y ese deseo lo impulsaba a nadar hacia arriba. Pero no avanzaba nada, unas cadenas oxidadas lo sujetaban al fondo y la sensación de ahogarse no desaparecía. En un momento miró alrededor y vio a setenta y cinco personas intentando llegar a la superficie, intentando tomar para sí esos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las aguas. Intentando subir y respirar.

Epílogo.

Greg despertó bañado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que miraba por la ventanilla del avión en el que viajaba y había visto esa horrible selva y el lago en medio de ella donde Nick intentaba llegar a la superficie para respirar. La colosal figura del Espíritu del Lago estaba debajo de ellos y crecía para intentar tumbar el avión. Ahora, la figura no despedía luz, sino que se la tragaba, dejando donde ella estaba una oscuridad infinita y aterradora.

El espíritu del lago había sujetado la cola del avión y en medio de demenciales carcajadas lo destruía en el aire para que todos los pasajeros cayeran a su selva y luego fueran sacrificados para tener más y más compañía en el fondo de su lago.

Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde aquella horrible semana de vacaciones. Greg, con la ayuda de muchos psicólogos, intentaba reincorporarse a su vida normal y al trabajo. Esto último lo ayudaba un poco. Sin embargo, las pesadillas no se terminaban y siempre era la misma. Siempre el Espíritu del Lago, luego de derribar el avión, lo sujetaba a él en plena caída y lo engullía sin mayor dificultad. Y dentro del estómago de aquel terrible espíritu, no se oía otra cosa más que el tintinear de hielos en el interior de un vaso a medio llenar y la voz de Nick gritando su nombre.

_0232hrs  
09/09/09_

_

* * *

_

_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Y así termina entonces este pequeño Fan Fic de algo completamente desconocido para mí. Porque no conocía a ninguno de los dos personajes hasta que la Maldita de Zely me habló de ellos. En fin, ella lo pidió y aquí lo tienen todos, a ella le gustó, espero que a ustedes también. Decidí poner el "Epílogo" junto con el capítulo 7 porque era muy corto, y publicarlo en otro habría sido un desgaste innecesario de espacio. Por el momento es todo y yo creo que en alguna otra historia (No Fan Fic) leeremos nuevamente del Espíritu del Lago y de esa otra criatura del bosque. Quizá, quizá._

_Sweet Dreams!!_

_* * *_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**  
_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


End file.
